Serena's Decision
by moon cutie
Summary: Serena does not feel she is up to the others scouts standards and plans fix that in the dbz universe R/R please.
1. Default Chapter Title

Since this is my first fanfic. I will need some encouragement in the form of reviews. The more reviews the faster the Chapters will come. To that this story is like and that I should continue I ask that before I write the next chapter I have at least ten reviews. I am very needy since this is my first fanfic. Thank you. Oh note that emails go a long way. If you really can't wait for the next part which I hope will happen the more email I get the better. 

Disclaimer: I don not own DBZ or Sailor Moon. Wish I did. Anyway, I am not selling the story so please don't sue. I am a poor penniless college student who spent all my money on overpriced books. 

This story takes place after the sailor moon sailor stars season.

Serena's Decision: 

Prologue

"Where is that meatball head? I thought after everything thathappened, she was going to become more responsible. She is twenty minutes late" complained Rei. 

"Come on Rei you have to admit, until now she has been on time" said Amy 

"Yah Rei" everyone else said in unison.

"I Guess" Rei replied with a defeated look on her face. 

"Hi guys sorry I'm late." Serena apologized as she ran into the room. "I took a nap and I slept right past the alarm because of this terrible nightmare. It had to do with us all being in danger. It was so real. Once I had calmed down I came right here. I was hoping that you could do a fire reading Rei. Maybe you can tell if there is any real danger?" Serena asked hopefully.

'I can't believe Rei let me finish. The others must have made her fell guilty because I've been a little more responsible lately.'

"Sure Serena" Rei said, a little surprised.

'Wow she looked really angry. They definitely talked to her.' Serena thought smiling a little to her self.

An hour later Rei returned from the fire reading looking very distraught and upset. 

"Serena is right the evil we are going to face is going to be even stronger than Galaxia. Also it will be the last battle we have before the world goes into its next ice age, which will cause the creation of Crystal Tokyo I just don't know if this battle will be the cause of the ice age, or just the last battle before it though. The good new is that thanks to Serena's dream we will have plenty of time to prepare because the battle is some time away. The sacred fire showed me that the evil force is gathering its powers." Once Rei was done speaking everyone sat in stunned silence. They settled in and began to discuss what to do. They finally came to the conclusion they would have to train, and train hard. Especially Serena, she is the most uncoordinated and worst fighter of the group. They would have to spend a lot of time on her. They also needed to inform the outers and Darien. If the new enemy is as powerful as the sacred fire indicates they will need all the scouts to fight this battle. 

It has been three months since Serena's dream. The outers decided they should go and train their own way. Of course what else would you expect? Serena's training was going badly. She has barely improved. Lately before the training session ends, she has been running off crying because everyone's yelling, and pushing her to hard. She would run for what seemed to be hours somehow always finding her way to the park and her favorite tree near the lake. She would sit and think about that if Darien were here he would not let them treat her like this. Too bad she had encouraged him to finish off the trip to Harvard that was interrupted earlier. She was thinking how he would be back soon though. He has been gone several months and will be back soon to train. 

Training sessions continued to go badly for Serena but she stuck it out because Darien would return and help and be someone she could talk to and comfort her. After everything that happened with Galaxia, and how he finally told her how he felt after words, it has to be different right. It had been a year since she has seen Darien and four months of training that is going very badly for Serena. Darien is finally coming home. He said he would meet them at the scout meeting today after his plane arrives. Three o'clock came too slowly for Serena. The scout meeting is starting and Darien will be here soon. Serena sat ignoring the lectures and yelling about her performance that she always received. She had nothing else on her mind except Darien. Finally Darien arrived, and the room goes quite. Before Serena could do her usual running start hug, he simply said that he needed to talk to her about the training and their relationship before the meeting continued and he wanted to take a walk outside for a few moments. The scouts went silent and became worried for Serena.

Once outside she tried to hug him again, but he pushed her away. 

"Serena, I need to tell you something." Darien said in a cool and even voice.

"What, what is it. You know you can tell me anything Darien." She replied trustingly.

"I,I've met someone else. Someone who is everything you're not. She is a beautiful and mature woman, not at all a child. She is brave, strong, smart, as well as equal to me in fighting skills and intellect." He told her still using a cool and uncaring voice, by this time Serena was desperately fighting the tears. Then he gave the final blow. "The love that I thought I had with you was what Endymion felt for Serenity, not me for you. She has everything that had been in Serenity; to bad none of those qualities appeared in you. Maybe if they did, I would love you; instead it is these missing things that have always driven us apart. The only reason I never broke up with you before is because I kept hoping they would show up. To bad they never did. I'm sorry that you've died, and come close to death before, because of me, but I just don't love you." And with that final phrase Darien walked away leaving the temple behind.

Serena stared at his back as he left, tears pouring down her face. Slowly she walked back into the temple dragging her feet as she went, Her eyes only staring at the ground. She entered the room that the girls were in only to have them assault her with more questions as to where Darien was? Had she driven him off? That she didn't deserve him? The tears came faster and with one heart-wrenching sob, she whirled around and ran. Ran and ran, ran away from memories, duties, destiny, and the pain.

Somehow she found her way to the park, through tear stained face. She wanted to just die. However she knew she could not because who would stop the new evil that is coming. She continued to run until she reached her favorite spot under a tree by the lake. She let all her emotions out and thought to herself they are right. That she was all that they said and more. Darien had been right in saying that she was not the strong brave person she was in the silver millennium. He deserved someone who was strong, not a weakling crybaby, meatball head. Wait no she is still thinking of him too kindly. 'He is a jerk and a rotten human being. It his fault I'll never see Rini, and that the future Tokyo that will be gone and that there may never be peace. How dare he say those things to her! How dare he lead her on!' She thought, then started to hope that his plane crashes or his new girl friend leaves him, and tells him that she was just using him. She does not love him and never did. Just like he had told her.

'I have other things to worry about then him; and the scouts are no help. They just do not understand they have to be patient and not rush me. I'm not like them, I did not grow up with a family that helped me train in martial arts. I had no one to inspire me to be a better student and not just yell and tell me that I need to be better. The scouts wont even listen to me. They wrote me off long before they even began. They don't even trust me or notice how hard I am trying. I need to train with people who are all the things the scouts should be; kind, patient, and someone who recognize my effort. The scouts still don't trust me, because just like Darien said I'm not the princess everyone remembers. I wish there was a way to show the scouts I can be everything that I used to be and still be me. If they would only give me a chance.'

Suddenly a portal opens and out stepped Sailor Pluto.

" I believe I can help you with that my princess." She said.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" says Serena.

"Sorry" Pluto said smiling. "I'm sorry everything has turned out this way. I saw it coming a long time ago, but hoped it would work out on it's own, since there was a Rini and a crystal Tokyo. Although, even I know that the future is not set in stone. Don't worry Princess, things can only get better from here, and I have an idea of how to help."

"How?" Serena asked willing to do just about anything to help ease the pain she was feeling and to patch things up.

"I have a friend in another dimension named Kami, he is the guardian of Earth in that dimension. He can help to teach a new and stronger way to fight, and treat you as you should be treated." Pluto told her. 'And I'm going to have a nice long chat with those so called 'Scouts' about how to treat their Princess.' She thought to herself before continuing, " I can take you to the Dragon ball dimension, there you will be able to learn how to be a strong and skilled fighter, unlike how you were never really trained in this world. Will you go?" Serena thought carefully about this.

"Will I be back in time to fight this new enemy?" she asked.

"Yes you will." Pluto replied.

"Then yes I'll go. And when I come back I will prove to everyone that I can be strong. That I'm not a weak little crybaby." Serena replied in determination.

As the next few days passed with no sign of Serena, all the scouts began to get worried, and were starting to think they had been were too harsh with Serena. They shrug it off thinking she is just hiding out because she can't face the facts. But they were very wrong. The phone rang. It was Serena's Mom asking if they had seen Serena. She said she has not been home in days and none of her other friends and seen her either. They told her that they had not and hung up, the entire room completely silent. They did admit they went over the line with the Darien comments and are feeling very guilty. They also admitted they should have not have been so tough, but they though it would force her into becoming more responsible. Now they were beginning to realize how wrong they were and were going to try and make it up to hr as soon as they found her. They should have listened when she tried to tell them to slow down, that she is not used to all the martial arts stuff. She was right, and they should have taken it slow. She did not grow up with the training like they did. Then to make it worse they rubbed Darien in her face. They would find her and make it up to her some how, though Rei was still stubborn and blaming it mostly on Darien. She said Darien was such a jerk she could not believe that he did that to Serena. He had sacrificed all their futures. Rei was still unwilling to admit her part in this like the other did. At this, Mina, Ami, and Lita all started yelling that the next biggest part of the problem was her, because she was the meanest to her. Suddenly the argument was interrupted bySailor Pluto's arrival with a little girl who looked like Rini.? 

"No way!" the scouts shouted in unison how is it possible she is still here

So? Better right? Everyone can thank Lady Squirt for that. She did an awesome job of editing. The next chapter is coming soon. It will be out when it is edited. Sorry, it is taking so long. There were problems sending the chapters for editing. Hopefully the problems are solved now. Watch out for a second story that will be coming out. It is a Darien and Serena paring. Sorry for those that don't like the pair together. This time it is for sure. So I will be working on two dbz/sm crossovers. So R/R if you want the story to continue. I will get the chapters out as quick as possible. I have midterms so not I don't have a lot of time for the next 2 weeks.


	2. Serena's Decision: Chapter 01

Sorry it took so long

Sorry it took so long. I have been studying. I have not checked my email in weeks and did not notice the editing was done. I am so sorry it was not sooner. Thanks for waiting patiently and for the reviews. I promise as soon as I have free time I will finish the next chapter. Hope you like this part. Oh. Sorry Goten is not going to be in the story be cause I don't know much about him. I have only seen what is being shown on cartoon network. Serena and Trunks will be the same age. Sorry I did not get to Rini in this part. I know I promised the next part after ten reviews but I got behind. I am very appreciative that I got more than that on my first version. I have been told that is good for the first fic and thanks again. Sorry for acting like I am ungrateful which is the impression I am getting. Sorry. I feel guilty for not getting it out quicker. Thank again to Lady Squirt for editing. I hope you like it.

Serena's Decision: Chapter 1

A few days ago…………….

The day was just beginning; Kami and Mr. PoPo were on their way out to see how everything is going on this beautiful morning, when a black portal began forming in front of them. Two figures begin to take shape in the portal, one tall figure, and one figure slightly shorter than the other. The portal stopped growing, and the two figures steped out. Kami immediately recognized the first figure that steped out as his old friend Sailor Pluto. The second he did not recognize, but the hairstyle seemed familiar. Kami reached over and put a reassuring hand on Mr. PoPo's shoulder to tell him that there is nothing to be afraid of. 

"Hello Sailor Pluto. It's been a long time." Kami said speaking up.

"Hello Kami, and Yes it has. I would like you t meet a very special friend of mine, Serena Tsukino." Pluto replied smiling.

"Hello Serena, It's a pleasure to meet you." Kami said greeting the younger girl.

"Thank you, It's nice to meet you to Kami." Serena replied.

"Kami I to speak to, in private please." Pluto said after introductions.

"Very well. Mr. Popo, could you take Serena in and get her something to drink and eat." Kami answered.

"Of course Kami. Right this way Miss Serena." He replied and led her away. Serena readily followed as her stomach rumbled at the sound of food.

"It's strange, I've never met that girl before, and yet there is something very familiar about her, especially her hair style." Kami said as he watched the two walk off.

"I have a favor to ask of you concerning Serena. The reason she seems familiar is because she is the daughter of Queen Serenity."

"She must know her past then, to be here with you, which means Beryl has returned. Does she need training to help her defeat that witch?" Kami asked.

"She is here to train, but Beryl has been dead for two years. Since Beryl's death, groups of new and more powerful enemies have appeared for her and the Sailor Senshi to fight. She has been able to defeat them so far, but only by her sheer power and love of her friends and family, not skill. However, this new enemy that is coming will require both her power, love for everyone and skill. Skill is something Serena is in great need of. That is why I have brought her here. 

She could not receive the training needed form her Senshi, due to the fact that they have previous histories in fighting and she does not. They just were not able to give her help she needed. Serena's family was not one to support her in fighting at all, so there fore she really has no training what so ever; leaving her completely unprepared both mentally and physically for battle. She hasn't quite grown into herself yet either, causing her to very clumsy at times. The scouts do not understand and were unwilling to listen to her, and thus have pushed her to her breaking point. They are of no use to her if she does not feel trusted and secure. They only see her as the whiney and uncoordinated Serena and not the princess and queen she will become if they are patient. 

Her situation was also affected greatly by the betrayal of her once true love, and the loss of what would have been her future daughter. She needs someone that will see her potential and not punish her for how she is at the moment because she will become the queen she is meant to be with patience and understanding." Pluto finally finishing her story looked at Kami with hope and trust that he will be able to help.

 "I understand." he answered. "I really don't have the facilities or the time to train her but an old student of mine does. He is one of, if not the strongest and best fighter around. He is also one of the kindest and most patient people I know. I'm sure he will want to help." Just then Serena returned.

"Is everything settled Puu?" she asked hopefully. She really didn't want to face the Senshi or Darien yet.

"Yes Princess, everything is set." Pluto replied with a smile.

"Now follow me, and we'll get you settled." Kami said stopping Serena from reprimanding Pluto, leaving the two dumb-founded as he began to fly off. Kami looked over his shoulder at the two still standing there, before realizing that they didn't know how to fly, and returned. "I'm sorry, I had forgotten that you could not fly. Mr.Popo, may we borrow your magic carpet."

"Of course Kami." Mr. PoPo replied, "Magic Carpet!" and 'POOF' the carpet appeared. The group took off then, soon arriving at Goku's home in the mountains. Goku, Gohan, and ChiChi were outside having a picnic when the trio arrived.

"Hey Kami! How are you? What brings you here, and who are these people with you?" they quickly assaulted him with questions. Happy to see him, but curious as to who these two women were. 

"Goku, Chichi, Gohan. I'd like you to meet Serena Tsukino and Sailor Pluto."

"Hello." Responded Goku and Gohan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Added Chichi.

"Serena, Pluto I'd like you to meet Son Goku, his wife Chichi, and their son Gohan.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." They both replied, giving a bow of greeting. 

"Goku, I have a favor to ask of you and your family." Kami said getting to business.

"What is it Kami, you know we'll do whatever we can to help." Goku replied speaking for his family.

"I'm glad. You see, Serena needs training, I thought it best if you helped her." Kami then told them.

"Sure, we'd be glad to help. Just one question; why does she need training?" Goku answered, still a little curious. With that Kami began to retell the story that he had just heard from Pluto while Pluto stood silently giving Serena support as she relived the events as they were told. When Kami was finished, they stood shocked and speechless. 

"Wow." Was all the Gohan could say, his parents still to shocked, finally Goku spoke up.

"Well in that case we will be more than happy to help when the Earth is in danger, even if it is in a different dimension."

"I'm very grateful Goku. She will need a place to stay, and a tutor to help her continue with her school work." Kami told them happy they were so willing to help.

"I'd be glad to help. If that's all right with you Chichi?" Goku replied turning to his wife.

"It's okay with me Goku. We need another girl in the house. Besides it will be just like having the daughter I always wanted." She answered with a warm smile and a wink at Goku. Goku blushed brightly.

"Well It looks like It's all settled then. Gohan and I can help train her, while Chichi will help her with her studies as well as Gohan." Goku said finalizing it.

"Wonderful, I well leave you to get acquainted then." Kami said and turned to Sailor Pluto.

"Thank you very much for your help, and please take good care of the Princess. Now I must return to guard the Gates of Time. I will return from time to time to check on her progress." She answered, before disappearing into a swirling black portal; leaving Serena with three sets of staring eyes. Before she could even say a word Chichi had whisked her off, getting her settled, telling her that they would go shopping then figure out where she stood with schoolwork.

"Are you hungry Serena, we can eat first if you like?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Did you say Eat?" Serena asked hopefully. Chichi just smiled and sat her down at the table.

"Gohan! Help me set the table!" she yelled. While Chichi and Gohan were busy Goku began to talk to her about where to begin with her training.

"The training will probably be easier at Capsule Corp. We can go over there after lunch and you can meet the rest of the Z Senshi. I'm sure that they will be willing to help train you as well." Goku said stopping as Chichi and Gohan began to bring in platters of food. When Goku and Serena began to eat, Chichi and Gohan stared in shock wondering how such a small girl could eat so much, if they didn't know better they would have thought that she was sayian. They were brought out of their thought when both Goku and Serena asked for more, they just laughed.

"Sure Serena, and you're definitely going to get along well with Goku." Chichi answered just smiling at their lack of understanding as she went and got more food. Soon Lunch was finished and the family, plus one headed off to Capsule Corp.

They arrived at Capsule Corp. and Goku went about assembling the gang to tell them the story he had been told, and ask for their help. He came back a little later with the rest of the Z gang. 

"Okay everyone this is Serena. Serena the green guy over there is Piccolo, the short guy is Krillon, Yamcha is next, and that's Puar over his shoulder. The tall guy with three eyes is Tien and the one next to him is Chao-tsu. The gal with blue hair is Bulma and the guy standing against the wall is Vegeta." Goku stated pointing out each member of the Z Senshi, "Serena is a guest at our home and Gohan and I will be training her, and we thought you might like to help. Before you give your answer I'd like to tell you why she needs our help training." And with that he began to tell the story that Kami had told him earlier. Everyone stood stunned, their reaction to the story the same of the Son family's earlier. Once they had gotten over their shock, they quickly agreed, all except Vegeta, who said nothing.

"Well Vegeta what do you say?" Goku asked. 

" Why should I help that girl if she is such a weakling crybaby. Using love to win battles is just ridiculous and no place in war. No wonder the boyfriend dumped her and her friends gave up." Vegeta answered. 

Serena was fuming. How could he say such things he did not even know her. This is why she made the decision to train with someone else. Rei had treated her the same way. She wouldn't take it any more. This is her chance to become what she needs to be. She not going to start off by showing everyone she is just as bad as the scout thought. She is not going to cry she is going to stand up for herself starting now. Then it came out. 

" How dare you say such things to me? You don't know me, or what I have been through. Besides maybe I don't want your help. You don't look so strong. You don't even look like a warrior. You're to short, rude and ill tempered, and not much to look at. I don't need your kind of help. I don't need lessons in how to be a loser like you." Serena replied with a hard edge in her voice, just barely keeping herself from yelling. 

Everyone stared, completely stunned. They could not believe she said that, and that Vegeta took it. Soon everyone was laughing except Goku, who was worried about Vegeta's reaction. Then he started saying something. 

"How dare you speak to me like that I am the prince of all Saiyans? The most powerful race in the universe." Said Vegeta fuming, his fists clenched at his sides. Before he could say more Serena began to speak again,

" Prince of the saiyans huh. I would believe that of Goku before I would believe that of you. He is a saiyan all right, and he is more the prince type. He is kind, and great warrior according to Kami. I don't seem to remember him saying that about you. He is also handsome like a prince should be." said Serena with a smile on her face, proud of herself for standing up to him. Everyone was rolling in laughter know. 

" How dare you say that I am …." Said Vegeta when he was cut off in mid sentence by Serena,

 "Yeah yeah prince of all saiyans. Blah blah…..most powerful sayian. Yeah I heard that the first time. Haven't you got anything new?"

Vegeta was so mad and had already turned so many shades of red, and everyone else was still laughing. Then what Goku was afraid was going to happen, happened. Vegeta was charging up a ball of energy. The laughter stopped as it was sent out toward Serena. A look out fear for her crossed everyone's face, as the ball of energy got closer, and closer, What should she do?

Once again I am so sorry for this taking so long. I meant for these chapters to come weekly but I have been so busy. Sorry. I will try to get the next chapter out by the end of December. Thanks for your patience.Sorry cliff hanger. Do you like so far? Let me know. Thanks. Wow Serena is sticking up for herself. That how I thought she should be if she is going to stop being the crybaby she is accused of. Hope you don't think she is too harsh. She will still be nice Serena that was just for Vegeta.


End file.
